


Coffee sucks

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, blowing out powers, human for a day, kara doesn't handle pain well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Kara blows her powers and has to deal with some very human things that she's never experienced... namely a toothache
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512017
Comments: 9
Kudos: 280





	Coffee sucks

**Author's Note:**

> 26\. Coffee
> 
> Mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

She pushed the button on the coffee maker and waited impatiently for the liquid to dispense. Everything was aching and she was so sore. Pulling her sweater tighter around her didn't help to keep the cold at bay much. The liquid poured out of the machine and into her cup. She wasn't much of a barista but she could make a decent latte at home when she tried. However, she didn't feel much like trying today. Yesterday had been very long with four robberies, a kidnapping, and ended with an alien fight. Needless to say she'd all but passed out the second she landed on her balcony. 

And due to the fight she'd woken with dulled senses, aching muscles, and a very human need for caffeine. So now here she was making a latte and debating if she could call into work sick and still be allowed to visit her 'boss' for lunch without questioning. Kara sighed and brought her cup to her lips, relishing in the hot liquid as it slid down her throat. But it was shortlived when she felt a sharp pain in her tooth. "Ow! What the heck!?" 

Her hand quickly snapped to her cheek and cupped the area where the pain was. She rushed to the bathroom and flipped on the lights. Upon opening her mouth and trying to see anything wrong with the tooth in question she wasn't able to find anything. Her fingers fumbled to bring up her text thread with her sister but she managed a quick message. 

_Kara 7:15am: Should I be worried if my tooth hurts?_

_Alex 7:16am: I TOLD you that those sweets would catch up with you!_

_Kara 7:17am: This is not funny. It really hurts!_

_Alex 7:19am: Come by the DEO and i'll take a look at it later. It's probably just a cavity or something from the fight last night. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Lay off anything hot to drink or eat and put some ice on your cheek if it really hurts. You can also take some pain meds and see if that'll help. Swing by around lunch time, I should be free then. Good luck sis_

_Kara 7:20am: Ugh. How do you all do it? Being so fragile sucks._

_Alex 7:22am: You'll be fine. Love you Kar <3 _

_Kara 7:24am: Love you too. I'll see you later_

With a sigh she flopped back onto her bed and called CatCo and informed them she'd be working from home because she was sick. She tugged the covers over her head and snuggled back into her pillow. Just as she was about to doze off she remembered she was supposed to meet Lena for lunch. A lunch that she now could not make because of her tooth. 

_Kara 7:45am: Hey I'm sorry I can't make lunch today :( I woke up not feeling great. I'm going to see Alex at lunchtime and see if she can fix me up. Rain check though!_

The reply was almost instantaneous. 

_Lena 7:46am: It's alright darling. Did you blow out your powers? Do you want me to stop by and bring anything? Is it just a cold?_

_Kara 7:47am: I wish it was just a cold. My tooth is bothering me. And i've never had a tooth ache before so I have no idea if this is how it even feels to have one._

_Lena 7:48am: Oh darling I'm sorry :( Try some pain meds, I left some in the bathroom when I was over last weekend. Just take one advil and it'll hopefully take the edge off for you. Ice might help if it's really hurting. Keep the heat away, if there is an infection it'll just cause it to swell and spread; making it hurt even more. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help love. I'll see you later <3 _

_Kara 7:50am: Alright, i'll try that. Thank you :)_

Her muscles ached as she got out of bed and went to find the pain medicine Lena had left in her bathroom. Ten minutes later she'd taken her medicine, gotten an ice pack and retreated back to her bed. With the flick of a button netflix had come to life on her tv and she settled in to watch the new Green eggs and Ham show. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A throbbing in her mouth was what had woken her up. A groan escaped her lips and she felt the ice pack was warm under her cheek. Kara sighed and glanced at the clock on her nightstand, 12:35pm. At least she'd gotten to sleep for a few extra hours than normal. With a sigh she got up and trudged to the kitchen to get more ice. 

With a bowl of cereal in hand she made her way back to her bedroom and plopped back on the bed. She took a bite and carefully angled all the food away from her throbbing tooth. Her fingers mindlessly scrolled through the notifications on her phone. 

_Alex: I'm sorry I might not be able to make it at lunchtime today. We're going out into the field to follow a few leads on Cadmus. I'll text you when we're done. Sorry sis!_

Another sigh escaped her mouth as she tossed her phone and restarted her show. The cold from her cereal was bothering her tooth enough that it almost made her stop eating. If the DEO was out in the field that meant most of her friends were going to be unreachable by text, everyone except Lena. But she also knew her girlfriend was a busy CEO and she didn't want to bother her either. She settled in back against her pillows while the show played. Maybe it would distract her from the throbbing she felt. 

She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. Her tooth was sore if she laid her cheek on the pillow so she opted to lay on her back. The show was cute but it wasn't really holding her attention. She debated turning on This is Us but decided against it because she didn't want to be ahead of Lena. They always watched it together. 

Speaking of her girlfriend, she really wished she was around to snuggle. At least if she was miserable cuddles always made her feel better. But she couldn't ask that of her amazingly intelligent girlfriend who was hard at work currently. Of course she also knew that if she asked her to come over, she inevitably would drop everything and appear. 

With a quick flick of her finger her phone was loading her level on Mario Kart. If she was going to be stuck at home waiting for Alex at least she could get some more points on Mario Kart, because if she was being honest, Lena was absolutely kicking her ass in it. There wasn't much that her girlfriend didn't excel at, it was almost infuriating. If nothing else, she could at least throw her over her shoulder and carry her around without a strain. Lena couldn't do that, yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her eyes fluttered open and the throbbing was becoming unbearable. It hurt to lay her cheek on the pillow which had inevitably woken her up. Kara fought back the urge to whimper, she was a super, she was stronger than that. Her clock read 4:25pm, she saw no new texts or calls from her sister. Great, Alex wasn't done doing whatever it was she was doing. She debated just going to the DEO and having another doctor take a look at her tooth, they all knew she was Supergirl after all. 

She did however have a bunch of texts from her girlfriend. The one nice thing about having blown her powers was that she could finally get a peaceful sleep because the incessant buzzing of her phone wasn't something she picked up on like usual. 

_25 New Messages from Lena_

She quickly started to read the messages and laughed at her girlfriend. 

_Lena 1:01pm: Hello love, how are you feeling? I hope you're feeling better than earlier :)_

_Lena 1:15pm: I'm just between meetings now. I hope you're resting, probably asleep to be honest. I'm glad you're getting rest if you don't feel good. I'll check back in an hour or so if I don't hear from you <3 _

_Lena 2:20pm: I don't know how concerned to be considering I haven't heard from you since almost 8am and you don't have your powers._

_Lena 2:25pm: Darling I really hope you're ok. If I don't hear from you soon I'll send someone to check on you_

_Lena 2:40pm: Love you've been sleeping all day. I'm getting worried. I love you_

_Lena 2:45pm: You have a half hour Miss Danvers. Or else._

_Lena 3:15pm: Kara, please wake up_

_Lena 3:20pm: Darling_

_Lena 3:20pm: Come on. Wake up_

_Lena 3:21pm: I have potstickers_

_Lena 3:22pm: Donuts?_

_Lena 3:22pm: Ice cream?_

_Lena 3:25pm: Love, pleaseee wake up_

_Lena 3:26pm: I will send Jess to find you_

_Lena 3:28pm: Kar_

_Lena 3:29pm: I miss you_

_Lena 3:35pm: These meetings are so boring. I think i'll just come find you myself_

_Lena 3:40pm: Jess assures me that you're at home_

_Lena 3:45pm: I'm going to push my meetings to tomorrow_

_Lena 3:50pm: I'll be over shortly to take care of you love_

_Lena 3:55pm: You better be alive_

_Lena 4:00pm: Packing up now_

_Lena 4:05pm: Traffic shouldn't be awful yet. I'll be there to take care of you soon love_

_Lena 4:08pm: I love you baby_

_Lena 4:15pm: Almost there <3 _

Kara's head whipped to the clock and she saw it was 4:30 pm and jumped out of bed. She ran to the bathroom and quickly put toothpaste on her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. While brushing she pulled out clean pajamas and took her hair out of the ponytail it was in. Finger combing it would have to do for now. She secured it in a bun atop her head and spit in the sink. With a quick rinse she was quickly reminded that her tooth was really bothering her. 

A whimper escaped her lips and she rested her palms on the edges of the sink. Her fingers gripped tightly and for once she didn't have to worry about breaking the porcelain. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to get ahold of the sharp pain that was currently stabbing through her tooth. _Deep breath in, big breath out. Deep breath in, and let it out._ It took a few times to stop the trembling in her hands.

Hands slipped around her waist and she felt lips press against the back of her neck. "Baby are you ok?" 

She made a pained noise and turned in her girlfriends embrace. Her face instantly snuggled into Lena's neck and her arms slid around her hips. "Hurts." 

"What hurts baby? How can I help?" 

Kara groaned and snuggled in further to her warm body. "Tooth." 

"Can you show me where? Maybe I can help." 

She pulled back enough to put Lena's cool hand on her cheek where her mouth was throbbing. Her lips parted and she pointed to a tooth. Lena took a quick look at it and frowned, "I don't see anything but it could just be a bruised tooth. We should get you into the dentist." 

Kara frowned, "Alex isn't back from the field yet." 

"Love I can take you to my dentist." 

"But what about an NDA?" 

"Darling you're human right now. Let me take care of you ok?" 

Kara nodded and let Lena help her pull on some clean clothes that were acceptable to go out in public with. It only took about fifteen minutes to reach the office and somehow the doctor was waiting for them when they arrived. The perks of being Lena's girlfriend she supposed. 

The doctor led them into a private back room where a hygienist put on a lead apron and took xrays of her teeth. Lena leaned against back against a counter a few feet away, her arms crossed over her chest. She casually made conversation with the dentist while he looked at her tooth. 

The exam felt like it took forever. He asked her to bite down so many times and the tears stung her eyelids every time. "Well the good news is that you only have a small cavity. I can numb you up and fill it right now. We'll put you on some antibiotics and send you home." 

She nodded and he left the room to prepare for the filling. She reached for Lena's hand and was instantly granted the touch she needed. "I'm right here love. He won't hurt you. He's the best dentist i've ever had and that's saying something." Her thumb stroked the back of Kara's hand and quelled her nerves a little bit. 

A half hour later she was numbed and fixed. He had been gentle true to Lena's word. But now she was going to have to face her sister. Lena's hand rested on the small of her back and suddenly all she could think about was the heat radiating from it. "We're almost to the car love. Just a little further." 

"Mmm. You smell nice," she said a little sleepily. Lena laughed and kissed her cheek as they got to the car. Kara slipped into the passenger seat and buckled herself in. A second later she was buckling herself into the driver seat and pulling them onto the road. Kara laced their fingers and let her eyes flutter shut, "Than yew. Love yew." 

"I love you too baby. Get some rest, i'll wake you up when we get home." 

"Okay." It only took a few minutes before she was drifting off to sleep. And to think she had never had a toothache before this. If she hadn't taken a drink of her latte she may not have noticed the pain until she got to work. It was a blessing in disguise. 


End file.
